User blog:LunaStar724/Where No Blox has Gone Before - Chapter 7: Another Star
Luna Starshine (talk) 03:37, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Part 1 Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Part 2 Chapter 7 The following is a fictitious piece of literature and some features suggested here may not be implemented in the actual game. This one is relatively shorter than the others. Take this as a prologue of the Part 2 of the series. 536 words, 3,025 characters, 28 sentences 15 years have passed. The lands of Buildboatia have healed from the scars of the war that had happened. All seven countries have united, and is pushing together for one cause: progress and development for the sake of the planet. The moon has been successfully colonized, and it has been rendered habitable by new technologies discovered over the years. The huge hole in the moon is being mined for its resources, and the sudden influx of lunarium in the country has resulted in more great inventions. Ever since the invention of multi-stage rockets just less than a century ago, space travel has been made easier by harnessing the new material's power to lift objects off of the gravitational space. No tensions are rising, and development for the seven countries are higher than ever. However, on that day of the year B-2043, a strange signal was intercepted from the stars. The ground satellites of Azulia failed to pick these signals up, and the satellites up in the air owned by Rojo can't seem to figure out where the signal is coming from. The signal was composed of very weird light patterns, that can't seem to be deciphered by any conventional method. However, just a few weeks later, one of Blanco's satellites were able to intercept and find out where the signal was coming from. The signal was coming from a very distant star, still in the Robloxian galaxy, but far from the sight of the naked eye. It was very dim, and wasn't normally visible even with a compound telescope. Lunarium radars have suggested the existence of the star, but it was only now that they've been able to recognize the star and signals coming from it. The signals emitted from the star wasn't that normally expected from an empty star system. The star system had life. The message still wasn't deciphered until June, when the moon blocked the signal from the star and its shadow cast over Verda and Amarillo, and receptors on the moon base caught the signal from the star without the interference of the planet of Buildboatia's strong magnetic field. It was Morse code. It came from the star, the very dim star in the sky, whose existence was only proven recently. The deciphered message, still with a bit of distortion, went like this: GERTTINGS ALL LIFE WIHTIN A QUANTITY1000 PSRSEC R?DIUSEND WE AER THE SUPREIOR BEINGSEND WE RULE T?E SKEISEND YOFR LIVES ARI UNDEW OUR COKTROLEND WE WILL RDI YUOR PLANAT OF Y?UR FILTHEND STARTIG W?TH YMUEND BUIDLBORTEAEND END OF TRANSMISSION It was a warning to all of the humanoids of Buildboatia. They were gonna be the first ones to face the wrath of whatever empire beholds themselves as the superior beings of the small sector of the galaxy. No one knows who or what they're up against. All they know is that they live in the same galaxy. All known life in the galaxy is said to be made up of Robloxian humanoids, but no one knows whether these humanoids are better or worse. They do not know of their technologies. They do not know of their ways of life. All they can do is prepare. Who could these beings be? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts